


W is for Wind

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [23]
Category: Greek Mythology
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gods, Religion, Wind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Reign in your winds, Aeolus," Athena commanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W is for Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

"Reign in your winds, Aeolus," Athena commanded. Her helm shadowed her eyes, accentuating the grimness of her bearing. "They threaten the convoy that brings new columns for my temple at Aphaia."

"Wise maiden," he replied, "Poseidon, lord of the sea and waves, has ordered me to unleash them and hound the fleets of those who have spurned his protections. I cannot obey both commands – and my island lies at his mercy."

"Surely we can come to some accord."

He saw her hand tighten on her Aegis. 

"Send your fleet to Egina, merciful lady, and they should be spared the worst."


End file.
